Put Family Before All
by summer3
Summary: Katherine and Elijah fail to get the cure as a bargaining chip for Katherine's freedom. They want to spend eternity together. Sadly a fate worse than death in Katherine's eyes stops her from taking this leap. Guess it's time for another game of chase! Kalijah All the way! Slight Klaroline, and maybe some Kennet and Stebekah and Mabekah. Characters may be slightly OOC
1. All good things must come to an end

All good things must come to an end

PFBA

"Thank you for meeting me here today, Elijah." Katherine said as she stood up. She was sitting in the apartment they shared. Well, the apartment he was allowing her to stay in with him.

"Did I have a choice? I do live here of course." Elijah said jokingly. He turned around from closing the door to face her, a concerned expression crossing his face when he saw her suitcase.

"Katerina? What is wrong?" Elijah asked worriedly.

"The Nancy drew crew has the cure, they win. Game over. We had our fun it's time for me to move on. It's time for you to do the same." Katherine said, trying to hide her sadness but slowly failing with every passing moment.

"Elijah. I'm sorry. I just. I need to go." Katherine said, quickly re-thinking the sentimental speech she wanted to give and grabbing the suit case. She quickly ran out and left Elijah dumb founded. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her with him forever. He wanted the cure to be the beginning of forever. Sadly if he knew one thing about Katherine pierce it was that she was selfish. She was spoiled and she was the only one who got her way. But wasn't what she wanted to be with him forever? Did she REALLY love him or was that an excuse for freedom? He guessed he'd never know. He pulled out his phone and dialed his little brother.

"Niklaus. It seems my journey with Katerina was rather short lived. I will be in New Orleans by tomorrow night if there is a delay." Elijah said, but before he could get a response he hung up. He needed to move on from Katherine. He needed to be over her. And New Orleans was just the place for that.

PFBA

Katherine wasn't sure where she would go. The Salvatore's? They would never believe it and if they did she would be Elijah bait. Elena? Not on her life. Bonnie? To judgey. Can't stand her. So that left one person….

"COMING!" Caroline yelled as she came to the door.

"Caroline. Hi. It took a lot for me to swallow my pride and come here but I need some SERIOUS help. May I come in?" Katherine asked politely in an urgent tone.

"Hell no!" Caroline yelled as she pushed the door closed. At the last second Katherine caught the door and pulled it open.

"It involves our favorite family of originals." Katherine said, more as a question with a pleading look. Caroline sighed, but complied. Taking the door and motioning for Katherine to come in. Katherine took the chance and walked in.

"What's so urgent you had to 'swallow your pride' and come HERE of all places?" Caroline asked in annoyance.

Open your mind and find out." Katherine challenged as she took the blondes hand as they each closed their eyes.

 _Flashback_

" _Uggg! What is taking so long? Why am I here, even! What was your vision?" Katherine asked her witch 'friend' as the witch chanted and placed ingredients on the table._

" _I'm done" The witch said in an out of breath tone._

" _What? What are you done with?" Katherine snapped._

" _I saw in a vision. A baby being born from you. You only had one kid and THIS baby was born of modern hospital. I confirmed it. You're pregnant, Katherine. And you're carrying a Mikealson baby." The witch said with a slight frown. Everyone in the supernatural world, no dimension, no EXISTENCE knew that Katherine Pierce HATED kids. She never even wanted to look at child. In Katherine's mind a perfect world would be a world without children._

" _I-I-I Have to go!" Katherine said urgently_

 _End of Flashback_

"Katherine…. I'm sorry." Was all Caroline muttered?

"Me too. Here's the deal. I need to stay here. I could compel myself a place but unless I have help. IE YOU this baby will have nothing but a steady flow of chocolate, wine, and blood to feast on and… I'm no genius but I doubt that's good." Katherine elaborated as she paced around, her previously tainted mask now back perfectly into place and looking spot on. Caroline looked around torn, trying to decide before she let out a strangled sigh.

"Fine! Stay just… when I have company you're Gone or you're Elena." Caroline said strictly.

"Got it!" Katherine said, a thankful tone floating to her voice as she saluted and grabbed her suit case.

"You can stay in my room with me. We don't have many guest rooms and I doubt it's good for my mom to see you in HER bed…" Caroline said as she grabbed a few blankets and pulled out her trundle bed and set up the sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"Thank you." Katherine said as she sat on the lower bed that night. Her and Caroline had watched a movie, ate ice cream, and had the typical teenage girl's sleepover. Caroline was now half asleep and grunting yes's and no's to Katherine as she talked. Katherine had finally lay down and talked enough so she decided to close her eyes, and after a long day get a much needed and much deserved sleep filled night.

PFBA

Elijah had let himself into the house. He was very upset over Katherine so he limply sulked into his brothers New Orleans mansion. When he got there he was unpleasantly surprised.

"Hello big brother, what do you mean? What happened to Katerina? And when do I hunt her down for breaking you're heart?" Klaus asked casually as he turned the lamp on and strolled around his parlor.

"Don't hurt her. She just broke up with me. She probably thought I was going to hurt her so she used her natural survival instinct." Elijah explained, emotions breaking through that he unsuccessfully covered up. Luckily his brother wasn't one to push.

"Happy to have you here. Enjoy you're stay." Klaus said simply as he walked upstairs. Elijah was left alone. He was upset. But he didn't know the first place to look for Katherine. He had texted her all day. Sadly he had no response. His brother Kol flashed down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Elijah!" Kol almost yelled.

"What Kol. I have had a long day." Elijah said tiredly.

"You need to go after Katherine!" Kol said frantically.

"Kol. She doesn't want me. And if she did I wouldn't know the first place to look." Elijah explained.

"I would." Kol said as he held up his phone, showing a collage of Katherine and Caroline in cute pajama's, Katherine and Caroline having a popcorn war, Katherine and Caroline crying over a chick flick called 'Twilight'? And Katherine and Caroline laughing.

"That's Elena Gilbert." Elijah said bluntly.

"No look at the tag. It says Kitty Kat and Care Bear!" Kol argued.

"She is in MYSTIC FALLS!" Kol explained as he stormed away. Well, there goes a perfectly good excuse!

PFBA

 **Well. Short chapter… yah but it gets the job done. I just hope I am not rushing this. I know how much I like to do that. Anyways. Please review. I would like to hear ideas and feedback for this chapter. Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	2. Anger and rejoice

Anger and rejoice

PFBA

 _(1 month later)_

"Nik. What do we do?" Rebekah asked Klaus as they watched Elijah, sulking and demolishing the liquor supply.

"Yah, Nik. He's been crank and broody since he got here! Are we REALLY that bad?" Kol asked innocently.

"Yes Kol. You are that bad. But that's not why Elijah is so moody…" Klaus said, gazing curiously at his elder brother.

"Katerina Petrova really must have done a number on him." Rebekah stated with a far off look towards her brother.

"Yah…." Klaus said with a far off look. He quickly snapped out of his daze and marched towards his brother.

"Brother. Quit sulking. It's miserable. If you're this upset then go and fight for the little wench!" Klaus angrily urged his brother. Elijah gawked at his little brother like he was an alien speaking another language.

"But you will never accept her." Elijah argued. Rebekah and Kol who had come to stand near their brother looked at Klaus sternly. Klaus sighed like an irritable little child.

"If she wants she is welcome in new Orleans." Klaus grumbled.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Kol said with a smirk as he put his hand near his ear to indicate and tease further.

"If it is what you wish…. Katerina Petrova is welcome here so long as you want her here." Klaus said a bit clearer. Elijah looked like he had just gotten hit with a gun of joy.

"Now. If you do not go and fight for your women I will go down to mystic falls and drag you with me, only to drag the both of you back." Rebekah said strictly like a mother talking to a child, only she was a sister, contradicting her brother's lack of romantic skills.

"We don't know if she is still in mystic falls!" Elijah once again resisted.

"Kol. Your social media!" Klaus said urgently. Kol quickly pulled out his phone. On the social media sites was a picture of Katherine and Caroline, at a party at the Salvatore's, possibly drunk and dancing together on a table.

"They are in mystic falls." Kol confirmed sarcastically. Elijah grumbled but put down the drink and stood up.

"Just let me pack my suits." Elijah assured. Rebekah sighed in annoyance throwing her head back.

"Again with the suits! Be a NORMAL person!" Rebekah suggested angrily. Elijah, Klaus and Kol just chuckled as Elijah ran up the stairs, Klaus and Kol in tow.

PFBA

"Kat!" Caroline squealed, lightly tackling her friend to the bed in a hug. Katherine had been staying there for a month. One month of bonding.

"What Care?" Katherine asked moodily as she sat up from the hug.

"We are doing….. MAKEUP!" Caroline exclaimed happily, pulling out a LARGE box of makeup supplies. Katherine scoffed and rolled her eyes but a childish smile spread over her face as she agreed.

"Ok. Since you're having a baby you will get HIDEOUS wrinkles." Caroline explained in a repulsed tone.

"Gee thanks." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Sooo. To make sure you can handle the pressure we will do each other's grandma makeup and then we will put good makeup over it until it looks spot on again!" Caroline cheered.

"This is crazy." Katherine said as she gathered a few brushes and colors and went at Caroline's face, attempting to make the blonde look hideous, which was a difficult task. Along the way, When Katherine was done with her old people makeup and the girls were getting a snack the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Remember! I am Precious Elena." Katherine said as she went off to answer the door. While Katherine was staying, she had bonded with Caroline and they agreed that Elena was way to perfect, and Caroline admitting that is something. Though she was so intoxicated and she could barely walk. Katherine opened the door and tried to hide her moment of shock and fear. She was 1 month pregnant now. The heart beat was AUDIBLE! She quickly composed herself.

"Hi, Elijah. I'm ugly right now. Care and I wanted to know what we would look like as grandmas!" Katherine explained in her best Elena voice.

Hello, Miss Gilbert. Is Miss Forbes here by any chance?" Elijah asked politely.

"Yah let me go get her." Katherine said, a bit to rushing then she was supposed to. Caroline walked in at that moment.

"Elena, who's at the…. Door? Elijah! What are YOU doing here?" She said in a panic. Both she and Katherine knew she couldn't lie to save her life.

"I came to speak with you about Katerina." Elijah answered regally.

"Umm… Well…" Caroline stuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"We haven't seen the mean queen since she left with you originals." Katherine answered, shifting from her perfect Elena voice to her mean Elena voice, which didn't differ much from her nice Katherine voice. Elijah flashed over and pinned her to a wall.

"I know you aren't Elena because I just saw her and she was NOT coming here. Now. Why are you here?" Elijah Asked in a menacingly scary voice. But Katherine wasn't scared. He had most definitely heard the heart beat now so he wouldn't dare hurt her if he had a choice.

"Business. I needed Caroline's help with a little… Rodent infestation." Katherine said calmly. She quickly pulled out her phone and Caroline did the same. Elijah could see everything they were saying in the mirror behind them. Normally he would respect privacy but this was not something he could let go of.

' _Do you think he knows you're pregnant?'_ Elijah saw Caroline type.

' _Most definitely. He's an old vampire so he probably heard the heart beat from all the way outside!'_ Katherine typed back.

' _Do you think he knows it's his?'_ Caroline asked on the phone. Elijah's eyes grew wide, but he composed himself because they were studying him.

' _Not yet. One of the perks of being the biggest slut vampire out there. He knows I have connections and he knows I'll do anything to get what I want so himself as the daddy wouldn't be his first and final guess.'_ His heart ached at what he saw Katherine typing. Katerina wasn't a slut. At least not to him. And true…. He didn't think it was HIS. He thought it would be Stefan's, or Damon's. By now he was snapped back to reality because the girls had finished 'discussing'.

"Alright. I'm not going with you so please leave our home. We have makeup to do and a pageant to get ready for. Caroline is announcing since miss mystic falls here won last year." Katherine said as she playfully nudged Caroline, causing Caroline to giggle.

"Katherine. When you talk 'privately' you should make sure there isn't a mirror behind you because I know everything you said now." Elijah said casually. Katherine and Caroline froze, but Katherine is luckily light on her feet.

"We know. We wanted to fool you. To trick you. To get you off guard." Katherine said shakily. Elijah gave a heart breaking frown and all Katherine wanted was to tell him she loved him. But she was Katherine pierce and she didn't back down without a pretty big fight.

"So. Who is this…? Father then?" Elijah asked. Katherine quickly turned to Caroline, begging for her to answer.

"Well…. When Katherine was coming here from being with you… she was…. Vervained! And…. Kidnapped!" Caroline said, stuttering but trying not to laugh and make eye contact.

"Caroline. It's no use. I'm immune to vervain and I can take down an ORIGINAL. He deserves the truth. The father is… It was Matt." Katherine lied in a grim voice. Caroline couldn't hold in and she was smiling and twitching from holding laughter in. Elijah saw this and a smile spread over his face. He raised an eyebrow at Katherine ad she sighed angrily.

"It was you! Ok! Common Caroline. We have baggage to pack." Katherine said as she stormed off, pulling Caroline along. Elijah sighed but decided he could let himself out. This was a really bad situation.

PFBA

 **Hey! I know it is a cliff hanger but I couldn't bring myself to attempt the aftermath after THIS! Poor Elijah might drain the world of Alcohol! Also…I a few lots of chapters the birth will come. Do you all think I should give Katherine a girl, twin girls, a boy, twin boys, or twin boy and girl? Please let me know in the review or PM me. Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	3. bad move

Bad move

PFBA

Elijah had been moping in his hotel room all night since he went to visit Katherine. He was going to be a dad. And Katherine didn't even tell him! He was there stuck thinking she just wanted to be left alone for a while, that she USED him! That she didn't love him and low and behold he was wrong.

"Elijah Mikealson!" Rebekah screamed at her moping brother, snapping him out of his daze he looked around until his eyes landed on his little sister.

"Rebekah dear!" Elijah slurred. Rebekah simply glared.

"What did she do to you?" Rebekah asked.

"It's what I did to HER. When I got there she had two heart beats and she was trying to hide it but we all know I can read Katherine like a book!" Elijah laughed, tears forming in his eyes. Rebekah's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Where is that wench! Where is she?" Rebekah demanded in a low growl.

"Probably somewhere between Pluto and another galaxy." Elijah answered, sitting in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Kol! NIK!" Rebekah shrieked.

"What Bekah! We are TRYING to plot Katerina's death!" Klaus complained.

"You can't. Elijah said he heard TWO heart beats in Katherine and she was trying impeccably hard to hide it and lie to him, saying Stefan, Damon, and Matt are the dads. I keep tabs on Stefan and Matt. A few on Damon. Stefan hasn't heard from Katherine or Elena in months. He avoids Elena in the Salvatore house even though they live together, well she lives with Damon. Matt has seen Elena but I monitor him EXTRA close." Rebekah sputtered out. Klaus and Kols jaw dropped.

"So what to do now?" Klaus asked. He was at a complete loss of words. It was horrifying.

"Katherine kept it a secret! She hurt Elijah! I am going to kill her!" Rebekah said flatly, a bit of anger in her voice.

"Sister! You can't! You can't kill Elijah's child, the love of his life, and the mother of his child!" Kol argued as he grabbed firm hold of Rebekah's arm.

"Kol let me go!" Rebekah hissed.

"Rebekah. I agree with the town idiot on this one. And when it's coming from ME you know not to counter my judgment. Katerina was just trying to stay safe. Besides. If there isn't a heartbeat I will kill her in an instant." Klaus said. Rebekah muttered an agreement and the three set off to the Forbes household.

PFBA

"Katherine. Are you ok?" Caroline said as she sat next to her friend on her moms couch. Katherine had a tear stained face but luckily had managed not to consume alcohol.

"No Care, not really." Katherine said as another sob escaped her. She didn't have a hint of sarcasm, she was genuine. Caroline was not used to seeing Katherine cry. She instinctively hugged her friend and Katherine fell into Caroline's arms, letting the blonde support her.

"It's going to be ok. The Mikealson's are going to leave in peace. They are going to leave and if not I'll just have to leave with you." Caroline said as she made soft shushing noises to sooth her friend.

"Katherine. Please don't be upset or take this the wrong way, I'm just curious if you don't want to answer you don't have to but…. Why won't you let Elijah in. what would be so bad about being part of his family with this baby?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"For starters, if Rebekah knew she would come crashing in kidnap me and the baby, and bring me to Klaus. Then they would lock m in a cellar and give me bugs or something gross but food to eat. Then when the baby is born they would kill me. And Elijah would let them because they are his family. And I'm not. And I never will be." Katherine said, tears forming in her eyes.

"And people like me don't GET happy endings! People like me don't get to have a sweet child, the love of their life, a best friend, family! Horrible people like me are doomed to walk the earth alone, afraid, and self reliant." Katherine said. Caroline pushed Katherine up, grabbing her by the shoulders so she was looking at her.

"Look at me, Katherine. You. Are. Not. A. horrible. Person. You are a great person! You have a rough shell but on the inside you're soft and gooey like a marsh mellow! You DESERVE a happy ending. And the only things in you're life you did to make you this way was not want to die! Nobody blames you for that, Kat! You are MY best friend and you are going to get a happily ever after! And this baby, this right here makes you Elijah's family! It makes you bound to him forever!" Caroline told her. Katherine had stopped sniffling by now and just nodded at Caroline softly. A smile came to her face.

"You want to watch a movie? I know at least a million that have this exact situation in it…" Katherine urged. Caroline burst into laughter but nodded along.

"As long as it's not one of those boring no color movies. The world is not all black, white, and one shade of grey." Caroline said. The doorbell rang and Caroline rushed up, but Katherine was already walking down the hall. The door opened and Katherine rushed to Caroline's side. Caroline curiously walked over.

"Go away." Caroline said sternly.

"Oh, darling. Nothing personal we just came to take back what belongs to us." Kol said as him and the rest of the Mikealson's, minus Elijah walked in behind him.

"Katherine does NOT belong to ANYONE! And if you so much as lay a finger on her you will all die a fiery painful death. I will NOT let you put Katherine in your cellar and kill her!" Caroline shrieked. Klaus simply smirked and stepped forward. Katherine flinched but Caroline kept her firm glare going.

"We just want to have her and the baby. We won't kill them. We want Elijah to be happy and it won't make him very happy if we kill these two. We give you our word we won't kill them if you just allow us to take them." Klaus said simply.

"It's up to Katherine. I don't control what she does and neither do you! She is not an object. And I think Katherine deserves an apology for you treating her like an object right now." Caroline said. Rebekah and Kol stifled laughs but Caroline just gave him a very stern unbreakable look. Klaus rolled his eyes but faced the brunette.

"I'm sorry for treating you like an object Katerina." Klaus said grimly. Katherine held back a laugh. Caroline gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you Klaus." Caroline said happily.

"Now. I and Katherine will confer and we will give you an answer or a counter offer." Caroline said. They were in the kitchen and pulled out their phones.

' _Are you going to think about it, or are you staying?'_ Caroline typed.

' _If I do it Bex will cold shoulder me with Elijah, Kol will tease, and Klaus will do things that don't count as hurting just to get a reaction!'_ Katherine argued.

' _IDEA! What if… I go to New Orleans to so that you have a friend and someone who will stand up to Klaus. You will get top living conditions if I'm there to!'_ Caroline typed happiness on her face.

' _Ok. But you will NEVER leave my side! And we share a room. And we always stick together. And no sleeping in Klaus's room unless I'm sleeping in Elijah's room.'_ Katherine laid down the rules. Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. The girls approached the mikealson bunch again, proud smiles on their faces.

"Katherine will join you in new Orleans." Caroline stated. The grim looks on the Mikealson's faces lit up.

"But I'm going too." Caroline finished. Klaus's face remained happy but the rest fell.

"Why are YOU coming?" Rebekah sneered.

"To make sure you treat Katherine like the lady she is and give her the utmost respect." Caroline answered calmly.

"Ok darling." Kol said sarcastically. Caroline flashed him a queenly miss mystic falls smile.

"We will share a room because I have no doubt in my mind you will come to her room and give her bad dreams and I am a light enough sleeper so if I am there you won't be able to." Caroline said, facing Klaus. Klaus nodded with a smile which Caroline returned.

"We leave tomorrow morning once we get Elijah sobered up." Kol said, and just like that they flashed out.

"Sorry. I am sorry for pushing you to do that but look on the bright side! With me there at least you can haul u in your room and I can bring you food so you never have to see them?" Caroline said, more as a question then a statement.

"Well I guess that's good. I'll take it since I have limited options!" Katherine said, faking happiness. Caroline gave Katherine a genuinely bright smile and looked at her.

"It will be ok. You're Katherine pierce and you don't just manage to survive. You manage to live life to the fullest!" Caroline exclaimed. Katherine let a smile out and the two just sat there in silence.

PFBA

 **Hey! So there you have it folks! The story is officially INTERESTING! I hope you guys review because I 3 reviews! I would love to hear feedback and ideas. What do you want the gender to be, or do you want her to have twins? I would also appreciate name ideas! I have no idea what would be a good idea** **! Anyways! Happy birthday!**

 **Love –S!**


	4. welcome to my humble home

Welcome to my humble home

PFBA

"What am I going to say to him? What will he think of me? Does he hate me? Why did I let you talk me into this?" Katherine whined to Caroline that morning while Caroline packed clothing and rolled her eyes, scoffed, and mumbled short answers.

"Kat. You're going to be fine. It will be like living with me but in a bigger place. You won't even have to look at them if you don't want to." Caroline assured. Katherine took in a shaky breath but nodded. Caroline hadn't even sat down after finishing packing when the doorbell rang.

"Couldn't you at least let me sit down?" Caroline complained as she opened the door to none other than Klaus mikealson.

"My siblings hate waiting. They are in the limo. Come on _Katerina._ Klaus said as he put his finger under Katherine's chin. Katherine stiffened up, a look of fear crossing her face. Klaus was pushed away and nearly tripped by Caroline.

"Thanks Care." Katherine muttered genuinely as she walked to the car and set her bags in the truck, Caroline following her lead. Elijah sat on the far end of the limo. Next to him was Kol, then Katherine. On the other far end were Rebekah, Klaus, and facing Katherine was Caroline. Katherine gave a warm smile to her blonde friend that everyone was curious about.

"Did you die and become Elena Miss Sunshine, smiles, and all rainbows and unicorns?" Kol asked awkwardly. Katherine stiffened up and a cold look crossed her face. Caroline simply glared at Kol. Klaus gave a light (Not so light… At all) kick in kols direction that Caroline praised him for by giving a slight smile of appreciation.

"I didn't think you would come with us Katerina." Elijah stated, breaking the everlasting silence that had overcome them.

"I didn't much have a choice, did I? It was run for the next eternity, come here willingly, or come here unwillingly." Katherine responded. Elijah looked down and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Caroline had looked up for a second to listen to the exchange. She quickly looked back down to her phone. A few minutes passed by of silence and Caroline couldn't take it. She clicked a few buttons on her phone and Katherine's phone beeped. On the phone was a picture of a baby kitten trying to look angry?

' _Totally you. Cute on the outside, deadly on the inside. –C'_ Katherine rolled her eyes but let out a giggle. Everyone turned their attention to the giggling blonde and brunette. Everyone was looking at her like she was possessed. She turned her attention from her phone and a frown crossed her face.

"Sorry. But this is so CUTE!" Katherine squealed. Everyone looked horrified at her and she showed them the picture and text.

"Wrong doppelganger. I told you, guys." Kol said with a head shake. Katherine glared at him coldly but got back to her phone. About 15 hours of this exchange went on and on, until finally they arrived at the mikealson manner.

"Well. It's nice I suppose." Katherine shrugged off the beauty that was the mikealson mansion as she got out of the car, looped her arm through Caroline's, and strolled into the house. When everyone was inside Katherine whipped around.

"Where is our bedroom?" Katherine asked politely.

"I would be happy to lead you there." Elijah said with a curt nod.

"Thank you." Katherine said. Katherine and Caroline followed after Elijah. Geez, for a man who just spent 15 hours in the car he could move fast!

"Miss Forbes, may I have a minute alone with Miss Pierce?" Elijah asked at the door, facing Katherine. Caroline looked worriedly at Katherine, but Katherine gave a nod of reassurance. Caroline swiftly walked into her bedroom, leaving her friend alone.

"Yes?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Why? Why did you…. Leave?" Elijah asked hurt. Katherine gave a sigh. She hated seeing that hurt, saddened look on his perfect face, with his perfect hair she just wanted to kiss him. Ugh! What was she saying? She couldn't show weakness and give in so easily like that!

"It's complicated. I….don't really know. Instinct I guess. I didn't want to get hurt." Katherine said quietly. Elijah stepped close to her and cupped her face so she looked at him.

"Why would you think I would her you and our child?" Elijah asked, looking like he had been kicked while he was down.

"Because, Elijah! That's what you do! That's what WE do! We get together as a fling, we are happy, we love each other, and when we hit a tiny rough patch you run away. I've been through that too many times. I didn't feel like repeating it for an eternity so I left. You probably don't understand and I'm sorry I can provide you with an answer you find valid but THAT'S the truth. Take it or leave it you are who you are and I am who I am. It probably wasn't fair to you to take away the option of knowing your first and possibly only child and that was my mistake but I did what I felt was right and I acted on impulse. I'm sorry but I was following the example of a person I once knew and putting my family first." Katherine finished. Elijah looked down sadly and sucked in a breath, but Katherine wasn't going to cave just yet. Revenge was bad. Nobody likes a taste of their own medicine. She didn't like how she put it, that was a low blow but he needed to hear it.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you're night. Welcome to my humble home and I hope you enjoy your stay." Elijah said, and with that he walked out. Katherine walked slowly into her room. When she stepped through the door frame she was immediately met with Caroline hugging her.

"I'm sorry Kat. I am so, so, sorry." Caroline whispered.

"I know." Katherine whispered back.

"Remember- remember what always cheers us up?" Caroline asked. A soft smile spread over Katherine's face as she giggled lightly.

"Movie night. Movie night and grandma makeup." Caroline and Katherine giggled.

"You have practiced the art for 500 years so… you find popcorn, I will find the movie cabinet and after words we will unpack. Tomorrow we can go shopping." Caroline said, finally having faith of cheering Katherine up. They each descended the stairs and wet opposite directions.

PFBA

 **Hey! Sorry this chapter was so short but it was mostly filler. I wanted to get some perspective on the Katholine friendship and for that the characters had to be a bit OOC. For that I am so, so sorry and I will try t make it up to you. There will be a lot of chapters and I'm not going to make a chapter for every day of 9 months, there will almost definitely be time jumps. Most of the time jumps I will keep short though somewhere between 1 week and 1 month. I might have some trouble with kalijah… seriously! They are like jenga! You build their love tower up and then they have one hair out of place and they crumble down! It is like they are doomed! I really would also enjoy hearing what you guys want. Should I involve Stefan and bonnie? Should klaroline have a kid too? Should Katherine's baby be…?**

 **Boy  
twin boy's  
girls  
twin girl's  
twins. One boy one girl  
triplets, quadruplets, or quintuplets? I am guessing not that because Kat' not really the 'maternal' type so she might be struggling with one or two babies! Also….. If you do tell me which gender/genders you want I would love some name ideas! I stink with names. Seriously if I have to choose it will be a crazy name. You wouldn't be able to pronounce it unless you had a voice recording or something so I hope I have some ideas. I would love to hear everything you think about the story so far! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	5. What are We?

What are we?

PFBA

It had been one week, exactly. Katherine had developed morning sickness. She was now practically carrying around a bucket. Over the last week, Kol and Rebekah had joined Caroline and Katherine's little circle of friends. They were all attempting to give Katherine and Caroline the ability to avoid Klaus and Elijah. It was now one of the few times Katherine was depending on her friends to help her through. Dinner time.

"So Katerina. How is the baby lately?" Elijah asked sweetly while everyone sat around the table.

"In the womb. Not much it can do in there. Though I haven't asked I'd prefer to wait till it develops lips and vocal cords. Not an expert on kids but I doubt it can talk at the moment even if it's removed." Katherine replied in her usual snarky voice.

"She is sorry. Hormones." Caroline said, looking at Katherine angrily.

"Not sorry." Katherine said loudly.

"This is delicious." Rebekah said, cutting in.

"Bekah! I was watching the show!" Kol complained. Katherine scoffed.

"Hey! You're my friend and friends HELP friends. Like how Bekah was steering the conversation away from me. Maybe I'll Have care bear call up that witch. What was her name? Bunny….. Bonbon….Bonnie….was it?" Katherine stuttered in thought.

"Katherine…." Kol started, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Everyone watched in curiosity as this went down. Katherine simply lifted her head and wore a look of triumph.

"Okay. Fine." Katherine said. Her look of triumph still standing.

"This is delicious." Rebekah repeated after a moment of silence awkwardly.

"Yes sister. It is. More blood anyone?" Klaus asked holding up his glass. And standing.

"Yes please!" Katherine said, handing him her glass. She tried to ignore the weird looks.

"What? You got a problem I'm eating for two." Katherine stated towards Kol. Kol held his hands up in surrender, a face of fear on his face.

"Kat. Leave him alone. If he ditches us then we have to contour Elijah's face. And he is way too uptight to rock a contour. Come on now. Let's go contour Kol's face and see if we can make his features more chiseled. Bekah." Caroline said. She gave Rebekah a nod and Rebekah stood up.

"I don't know, I mean you must not know Elijah if you think he is THAT up tight." Katherine said with a shrug. Rebekah covered up her mouth.

"Gross!" She all but screamed. Katherine laughed, but then stopped, staring at Kol intently.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a pimple!?" Katherine shrieked. Caroline ran up to her.

"Can vampires even get pimples?" Caroline asked, staring with a disgusted look. Rebekah came up next.

"Ew…." She said.

"Alright. I'll get the chainsaw, Bex, Get the sledge hammer, Care bear, get the biggest garbage bag you can find." Katherine said.

"Or we could just powder it?" Rebekah suggested.

"Good point. Kol, Come on. We only have an eternity to powder your zit." Katherine said.

"What? I think I can powder my own zit! I am 1,000years old after all! I probably know more than you!" Kol accused. Each girl gasped.

"Kol. You may know a tip or two about facial contour but you do NOT know the Katherine pierce contour. Kat makes her face is chiseled. She refuses to teach me." Caroline complained. Katherine flipped her hair back.

"What can I say? It is a sacred art that I learned through hard work. I can't tell you until I know for certain you won't go blabbing to Elena and Bonnie. Especially not Elena." Katherine explained. Elijah was still silently watching them from the dinner table, When Klaus walked in.

"Why do you hate Elena so much?" Caroline asked. The room went so silent you could hear a pin drop. It was as if time stopped. Klaus stood still, not even moving, Kol and Rebekah stopped arguing, and Elijah remained silent. Katherine moved her eyes in a gesture towards the Mikealson's, before taking out her phone. She saw how everyone was staring and looked around.

"Do you mind?" She asked crabbily. Everyone up what they were doing, the little Mikealson's argued again, the older Mikealson's watched the drama unfold.

' _She tried to steal MY life! First Stefan and Damon, Which I could care less about those numb rods but then she just HAD to go and carry on with Elijah to!'_ Katherine typed, her eyes glazed. Caroline looked up, startled. Katherine gave her a The-truth-hurts look.

' _What?'_ Caroline typed, saddened.

' _She didn't tell you about her little 'adventures' with Elijah? Yah well this kid could be hers. Congratulations Elijah the disgusting man-Whore. Successfully seducing and bedding three Petrova doppelgangers who knows what would have happened if we introduced him to Amara!'_ Katherine typed angrily. Rebekah and Kol had now come to stand over them, reading the texts. They each let out a laugh.

"Strumpet." Rebekah muttered.

"That bloody wanker." Kol said.

"What are you two talking about?" Klaus asked. The younger Mikealson's opened their mouths but one glare from Katherine sent them back to their places.

"My Carbon copy." Katherine replied. Caroline's eyes were glazed over. Katherine rolled her eyes. She faced her friend and hugged her. Elijah watched the simple interaction, eyes bulging. It was a normal thing people did, but hugging was not normal, under any circumstances for Katherine pierce.

"Sorry." Katherine whispered to her. Caroline nodded, a tear rolled down her cheek. Klaus felt the anger boiling inside of him. He clenched his fists to keep from killing Katerina. If he killed her, Caroline would never forgive him. He was doing okay until _she_ walked up to him.

"Klausy. You're sunshine is having a rainy day." Katherine stated. She leaned toward him, cupping her hand near his ear and whispering.

"If you want to be the gentle man and get extra brownie points, don't let your baby bro take her up! Stand up for yourself and YOU grab her and YOU take her up and finally YOU tuck her in without getting to grabby." Katherine explained. Klaus's eyes widened like he had seen the sun for the first time and then he rushed off to his princess.

"Mangy maggot." Katherine mumbled. Elijah was so amused at her antics he approached her slowly, interrupting her conversation with Kol about someone named…. Klaroline?

"Katerina! May I speak with you for a minute?" Elijah asked. Katherine knew she didn't have a choice. It was a 'yes' only question. So. She swallowed her long living pride and nodded.

"Sure." Katherine said with clearly false enthusiasm. She followed him out of the dining room and into the parlor.

"Katerina. What made Miss Forbes so upset?" Elijah asked. He was pulling off the Just-concerned-for-Caroline thing pretty well.

"Nothing much you need to know. Just girly stuff. You know." Katherine shrugged. Oh she was going to ride this one out till he got antsy. She was really getting excited, but to her surprise Elijah gave calming sigh and nodded.

"Very well." He said. He was clearly not done grilling her. Before they could talk further about them there was a knock at the door. Caroline yelled that she would get it so they each sighed back. They were awoken from their state of peace when Caroline screamed. Everyone in the house ran forward. They once again, calmed when they saw her throwing her arms around Stefan and Bonnie, fixing Elena and Damon with and award winning glare. She would be interrogated later by Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, and Klaus. Klaus on his own time. Katherine was the first to break the silence.

"What are they doing here? "She asked, smiling at everyone and joining Caroline in fixing Elena with a glare.

"I don't know… Hay what are you doing here? And how in the world did you find me?" Caroline asked, fixing them with confused looks.

"We came to make sure your safe and to bring you home, where you belong." Bonnie elaborated. Elena came running at her, throwing her arms around her.

"I'm so happy your okay, Care." Elena breathed. Caroline stood numb. After a second of unresponsive, Elena got the message and released.

"I'm not going home." Caroline stated.

"What are you doing here, Care?" Stefan asked.

"I'm here with my good friend Katherine supporting her throughout her pregnancy with Elijah's child. I'm also making friends here with Kol and Rebekah." Caroline explained, not missing a beat and showing no emotion and no signs of backing down. Damon cracked his knuckles.

Listen Blondie. I don't know what kind of Barbie world you are living in but Katherine is our enemy. You are not allowed to befriend her now Elena's life is in danger so you are going to come back with us if I have to carry you the whole way." Damon said, resting his hands firmly on her shoulders. Klaus stepped up but Katherine put her hand on his arm and whispered something about 'Caroline not being helpless' to him. He stepped back, knowing Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah would support the future mother over him because she had 'precious cargo'.

"What do you even need me for? Klaus isn't there. I dot need to play distraction." Caroline stated, glaring.

"We always need live bait." Damon said.

"Get your hands off me scum bag." Caroline said, gritting her teeth.

"Why? You-"Damon started but Katherine had him on the ground.

"She said let her go. She is not one of your play things and if I see you so much as lay one finger or make one dirty joke about her you will regret it." Katherine barked, Even surprising herself at the emotion she showed. Caroline gave her a grateful smile, which Katherine returned.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Caroline asked, gesturing for Klaus and Elijah to leave. They gave a brief nod, and in a flash they were gone.

"Care, why are you with _HER_? After everything she did to me?" Elena asked, giving Katherine a look of disgust which the elder vampire quickly returned.

"Oh get over yourself! Not everyone revolves around Elena! In fact… which Salvatore is it now? Stefan or Damon?" Caroline asked in a Katherine way. The mystic falls gang just stood gawking.

"Damon." Elena mumbled.

"What is your problem, Care!?" Bonnie asked in a judgey voice.

"That strumpet there is!" Rebekah said for her.

"Alright. What decision did Elena make this time?" Damon asked, stepping in.

"Just tell me the truth, Elena for once! Did you seriously sell your body to Elijah just so he wouldn't kill us?" Caroline asked.

"Care, What… How did you…." Elena stuttered over subject changers, but one look from the group made her look down in shame.

"I had to convince him I loved him. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so kind and wouldn't have kept the bargain so kindly like he did." Elena said; looking down, ready to grovel.

"But Elena, you ad Stefan were-"Bonnie said, her judgmental looks pointed at Elena for once.

"Elena. Go away. I don't ever want to see your face again, well unless it's on another more trustworthy doppelganger. At this point I'd rather be human when Damon Came to town again then has to see you for one more day." Caroline said blankly. Elena looked like she was going to fight but just teared up, running to the car. Damon stepped forward.

"See what you did, Blondie! Now Elena is upset" Damon said angrily. He positioned himself to shove her but a few glances around the room put him back in place, so he just ran after Elena.

"I know it's a stupid question now, you're probably going home but, are you staying?" Caroline asked, wincing t her own question. Her friends softened and nodded.

"If the offer is open, we can stay." Stefan said. Caroline smiled, looking at Katherine with pleading eyes. Katherine looked them over. Bonnie's eyes weren't judging, but neutral for once. Guess she was making an effort for Caroline. Finally Katherine gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. I'll talk to 'Lijah!" Katherine said in exasperation. Caroline clapped excitedly, jumping up and down. She gave Katherine a big hug, which wasn't lightly returned but returned double sized. Katherine excused herself to go to the room with the elder originals.

"Hi. I was wondering on behalf or for Caroline completely. Would it be too much trouble to fix up two rooms from this castle for Care bears friends Bon Bon and steffy to stay?" Katherine asked, batting her eyes. Elijah chuckled.

"Well. We would be more open to the idea if these two lovely ladies would give us the time of day…" Elijah said, playing along.

"Hm. Love to meet them." Katherine fired back.

"Ok. They can stay." Klaus nodded. Walking out ruining the games.

PFBA

There was a brisk knocking on the door then Katherine stormed in, followed by Kol and Rebekah. The three old friends looked up, startled.

"Hey Judgey, White knight, Got to barrow Care bear for an interrogation." Katherine said easily, pulling Caroline up and dragging her as she stumbled out, fighting to regain her balance.

"What guys!" Caroline asked once she was thrown in her and Katherine's room.

"I think you know what, Care." Katherine said, giving Caroline a nod.

"Caroline, what exactly was that between you and Damon. I know he's mean and all…. But that was a bit far, not even giving him the time of day and he tried to imply something." Rebekah explained, putting her hand gently on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline. What happened?" Rebekah asked seriously.

"He- He-…." Caroline tried moving her lips, but no sound came out. Her voice was going flat with tears, forcing through. No. She had done enough crying today. She pushed the emotions and tears back down where they came from and faced the music.

"When I was human. When Damon and Stefan came to town, I was hitting on Stefan like crazy because, well. He was 'fresh meat' as I dubbed the new boys." Caroline said, scoffing at the memory.

"I went to the mystic grill one night. I was a bit upset because every guy I like chooses her over me always! I was just so angry with her. And then I saw him. Stefan became not a problem because HE was there. We talked a bit at the grill, and then we parted ways. A little later, like about the next day I was with Bon, and I was fuming about how stupid I was I didn't get his number. Then one night I saw him again.

 _Flash back_

 _Caroline strutted out of the mystic grill like a queen. She was walking back to her car. Before she reached her ar, she heard a whisper. She looked around frightened but continued walking, looking around her as she walked. Right in front of her car, she dropped her keys. 'Great, Just my luck.' She thought. She picked up her keys and rose slowly. When she was up she heard a banging sound and whipped around. Seeing nothing of importance, she sighed, closing her eyes and brushing her hair out of her face. When she turned back to her car, she was frightened, seeing someone standing there. She once again sighed, seeing it was only_ _ **him**_ _. He put a hand to her heart to calm down. A smirk rose in his face._

" _Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said, tilting his head to the side menacingly. Caroline shook her head, giving a choked laugh._

" _No it's… Fine…Uh… I was hoping I would see you again." Caroline stated, her voice softening._

" _I know." He said. Caroline smiled, tilting her head._

" _Cocky much?" She asked, crossing her arms._

" _ **Very**_ _much." He corrected. Caroline blushed, sending another smile. Next thing she knew, they were at his apartment, he was kissing her. He then sat up. She looked at him, fear kicking in at the sight she saw. He had a face like none other. The face of a killer. He then bit into her neck. She let out another scream, just like the horror movies._

 _Caroline awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly. She remembered the dream she had last night, she fearfully brought her hand to her neck. She felt it. The red, sticky substance. Blood. Her heart rate increased. She looked next to her and saw_ _ **him**_ _again. Sleeping like a baby. She grew in fear. His face was… different last night. She flipped her leg over the bed, not making a noise, and then another, she stood up soundlessly, hoping he slept, she crept to the door. She was half way there when SQUEAK! A floor board squeaked. She worried, but then diligently continued her task. She reached the door, and calmly twisted the doorknob, barely squeaking. This time, when she glanced at the bed, he was gone. She freaked out again. She looked next to her and saw him._

" _Morning." He said with a head twist. She backed away, breathing heavily._

" _Okay. Don't." She pleaded, shaking her head. She grabbed the lamp._

" _Don't do that" He warned. But she had already grabbed the lamp and smacked him across the face with it. Hard. His face brushed to the side. She dropped the lamp and sprinted across the room, grabbing another object and throwing. He ducked, and when she ran to leave he grabbed her and threw her on the bed._

" _Get away from me!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him. He easily caught it. "No!" She panted. He raised his eyebrows._

" _This could have gone a completely different way." Damon stated with a smile. He smelled the bloody pillow, his vampire face returning. He threw the pillow aside and went for her._

 _End of flash back_

By now, Caroline was in tears. She had told her story, every detail. Instead of his usual smirk, even Kol looked sympathetic.

"Care…" Katherine said, holding her friends hands.

"He-he made me do things. Things I didn't want to do." Caroline breathed out.

"Can I kill him? Or torture him?" Kol asked. Carline briskly shook her head.

"No. then they all will hate me." Caroline cried.

"Did… did they KNOW, Care?" Katherine asked, implying her friends. Caroline nodded slowly.

"They did. Elena and Stefan knew, at least. Bonnie found out. All Elena did was give mea Vervain necklace. A stupid necklace! And after he tortured me and tried to kill me supposedly Klaus kills her once and he's evil." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I am so sorry." Rebekah spoke up, hugging Caroline. Caroline nodded.

"One night, I was in the ladies room and Elena comes in; it was a public place with stalls. She pulled off my scarf. She saw the scars, the bite scars." Caroline explained. She lifted her shirt to show them. They each looked at the marks, running their fingers over them. While they were still looking at the scars on Caroline, the door burst open to reveal a very angry Klaus with a deadly look. Caroline shrieked, pulling her shirt over her.

"He. Did. WHAT!?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Klaus-"Caroline started with furrowed brows, but was cut off.

"I heard." Was all Klaus said.

"Please. Don't kill them. Bonnie and Stefan will HATE me." Caroline pleaded. Klaus looked confused.

"Even after everything? You're DEFENDING him?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"If I dot then they will hate me! And just because someone wronged you does not mean you can wrong them! If that was true then you would have been killed! And so would Katherine. And then her baby would be gone. Heck if that were true even I would be dead with how I was as a human. And besides. You didn't KNOW me. If you knew me back then you would have done a million times worse." Caroline said looking down. Klaus came up to her and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I would NEVER. Do something like that. At least not to you." He said sincerely. She scoffed. He was eyeing her, deciding what to do, but when Katherine glared he thought again on his Idea to kiss her. He simply wiped a tear from her cheek and walked out. Caroline gave an awkward cough.

"So, I better get back to Bonnie and Stefan." She explained shakily, walking out. Leaving them there to stew in their thoughts.

PFBA

 **Hey! Yah, so. I had to add Stefan and Bonnie. Klaus now 'knows'. I know. Care didn't have any scars but I just wanted to add that in because she probably could have had scars and it just added a little something extra. I need to make some room in the next chapter for a kennet seen, and a few more Klaroline's. I would also like to have a moment of Stebekah but most importantly KALIJAH! I also know Elena and Elijah didn't ACTUALLY sleep together but for the sake of the story, please pretend. I know, Elena isn't THAT slutty but it kind of makes sense. Convince someone you love them so they spare the people you love. Also. My apologies if there are more klaroline moments then the others. Besides Kalijah. Kalijah is main so there will be infinite kalijah but… you know what I mean I guess. I apologize in advance if there is more klaroline then Stebekah and Kennet. Klaroline comes easier, I don't know why but whatever. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave what gender you want the baby- or babies; D to be and hopefully a few names for the baby/babies! Anyways! Thank you all for reading! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	6. New Discoveries

New discoveries

PFBA

Katherine awoke the next morning. She was hungry. It was 11:00 and she was used to awakening and eating at around 8:00. She sat up and got dressed. She pranced down the stairs like a queen, well… technically a duchess. Once Caroline succumbs to Klaus Caroline will be queen. She walked to the kitchen and saw Elijah in there.

"Pancakes. Now. Chop chop. I don't have all day." Katherine ordered. Elijah smiled. He got the ingredients out and started cooking.

"So….. What gender do you want?" Katherine asked out of the blue. Elijah looked startled but quickly put back his cool façade.

"Not sure. Niklaus will surely want a boy so I must side with him." Elijah stated.

"What a coincidence. Caroline wants a girl. Something about playing 'dress up' so as her friend I am obligated to side with her." Katherine stated, her head held high. Elijah chuckled, taking her hand.

"Thank you." Elijah said causing Katherine sat up straighter.

"Whatever for?" Katherine asked.

"Being here. Being you." He said. She nodded, and he got back to cooking.

"So…. Like…. What's going to happen? Once we have the…. Thing." She asked.

"Well. We'll have to figure it out then." He said. Katherine smiled warmly and he placed the plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you." She said as he walked away he smiled at her, but before he walked away she flashed in front of him and gave him a chaste kiss before just as quickly sitting on the chair and eating, like nothing happened. He shook his head and looked up, smiling before walking away to find Klaus.

PFBA

Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah were wandering the streets of New Orleans, looking for a store to shop in. Rebekah had taken them to dress stores, jewelry stores, shoe stores, hair stores, and every store in between. It was 7:00 pm and they were walking.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is the best. Look over there! That set will be perfect to do Kol's makeup." Caroline squealed, pointing across the street. The girls nodded in agreement and went to check out the cosmetics store. It was huge. The three went dashing through the store, grabbing anything fitting and ran to the register.

"You will give this to us for free." Rebekah compelled. The lady nodded, and quickly bagged up the clothes. She handed them to the three and they rushed off to the manor. They quickly ran in but they were stopped by Elijah and Klaus. Rebekah ran upstairs to supposedly 'set up'.

"Caroline, love. Did you enjoy you're shopping trip?" Klaus asked, pulling her away.

"Katerina, why all the cosmetics. Don't you have enough?" Elijah asked, smiling.

"Yes but I refuse to allow Kol put his grubby face on my babies." Katherine stated bluntly. Elijah smiled.

"Kol?" Elijah asked.

"As long as Bekah and Caroline hold him down I can easily apply makeup." Katherine calculated aloud. Elijah laughed, causing Katherine to look at him with a confused expression.

"Carry on then, just try to give him lower heels. He finds it hard to walk in stilettos." Elijah said. Katherine looked at him weirdly and he laughed louder.

"I am just kidding Katerina!" Elijah joked. Katherine nodded suspiciously before walking back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later instead of Kol it was Klaus. He was being tortured. Rebekah was holding his head still and hands down while Kol filmed and Caroline and Katherine applied makeup and styled his hair. He was gritting his teeth when Caroline tried to apply violet lipstick to him.

"You are so right…. Violet just isn't you're color I'm thinking a flowery pink." Caroline said, biting the end of the brush lightly out of habit.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You have the same skin tone! Adorable!" Rebekah screeched.

"You know. He would look good in what I did on my 18th birthday…. Or the founders ball when I was announcing. The year after I won…." Caroline said, squinting her eyes. Klaus looked sad. Caroline quickly grabbed a tube and applied a pink-red color of gloss. She did a black and white eye makeup then left Katherine to do the rest. By the end they were done. They had posted the video on every social media known to man and had taken off the makeup. They then put a light powder on him and made him change into a green dress shirt, black blazer, black jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. They had stolen Stefan's mousse and pulled his hair back into what Katherine called a hero hair style. Klaus was ruined. He walked down the stairs to see Stefan, Elijah, and Bonnie watching his video. Just one hour and he had 1,000,000 viewers.

"What's so funny, huh? Oh yah…. Laugh at Klaus! The evil hybrid succumbed to makeup. No I rename it TORTURE!" Klaus exaggerated.

"Klaus, it's not a big deal. Another 100 years and almost everyone might have forgotten." Stefan assured. Bonnie laughed and Elijah snorted. Klaus grumbled but sat down to be angry.

PFBA

Klaus woke up the next day and brushed his hair and teeth. He thought of last night. Caroline called him 'hot' and 'adorable'. He wore a blue dress shirt, black blazer, black jeans, and dress shoes. He shook the bottle of mousse he stole from the girls who stole it from Stefan who stole it from god knows where. He squirted some on his hands and attempted to mimic the hair Caroline did on him. When he was contempt it was decent he walked down the stairs. Caroline looked like she saw an angel. She gasped in a breath and smiled.

"Nice do!" She greeted, hugging him slightly. Stefan was wearing a hoodie, tear stains on his hooded face. Rebekah and Caroline were coaxing him to take off the hoodie. He turned to look at Klaus and became enraged. He flashed to Klaus and put him in a choke hold.

"You! You stole my mousse! My one true love! I thought you were my friend! Where is it! Where is my mousse! Where did you put it! How much did you use! If you use too much it won't look nice. Oh god, it's suffering somewhere. Where is it! I will paint this town red!" Stefan screamed. Everyone backed up. Klaus flashed off and returned holding a small bottle.

"So…. I'm guessing that won't be my Christmas present?" Klaus asked innocently. Stefan scowled and grabbed the mousse before storming upstairs and returning looking in perfect condition.

PFBA

 **Hey! Sorry for such a short chapter but we are getting a bit of action. This story is a lot of fluff, I know but I really like fluff so…. Anyways! I would LOVE** **to hear more idea's on the baby/baby's gender! And names!** **If anyone has any characters to include or any idea's please let me know! Please review! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	7. Captured and Saved

Captured and Saved

PFBA

It had been 1 week in the Mikealson manor. Katherine was now 1 month, three weeks, and three days pregnant. She had morning sickness and a slight bulge on her stomach. Nobody knew if she was more upset over morning sickness or getting fatter by the minute. But they had a pretty good guess. Katherine was now groveling in bed, attached to a bucket.

"Caroline!" Katherine screamed. Caroline came rushing in, covering her nose.

"Yes Katherine?" Asked a tired Caroline.

"Bring me some tea. Just….. Not chamomile unless its vanilla honey chamomile.

"Yes Katherine." Caroline said in an exasperated tone before walking down the hall. She came back a few minutes later, looking utterly displeased.

"Thank you." Katherine said as she drank the tea.

"No problem." Caroline said quietly, flashing Katherine a warm smile before waking back to the Mikealson's living room. Katherine sat like that for a few hours. Finally when she thought that perhaps she could walk she stepped up and out of the room. She saw that it was afternoon. She also decided she wanted some alone time. She walked to the door, freshly applied make up and outfit being worn and rocked as she stepped out.

"I'm going out!" She yelled.

"Katerina, you KNOW it's not safe." Elijah commented, flashing near her with a curious gaze.

"Don't worry. I'll be FINE. I am 500 years old. That's 500 more years than at least half of the night walkers." Katherine said in a snarky tone.

"Take Rebekah." Elijah pleaded. Katherine gave him a death stare he gladly returned.

"No. I want to be ALONE. I'm being smothered. I'm going out." Katherine said, and with that she was off, leaving an angry Elijah to think of his next move after her.

PFBA

Elijah sat at his desk. He looked to be reading a book, but he wasn't. He was sitting, thinking. He was thinking of when he made Katherine breakfast, how she kissed him girlishly. He knew deep down that Katerina was in there, he just didn't think she would be coming out to play so soon. He knew, though that he would eventually find that poor peasant girl from 1492 that convinced him to love, that he fell in love with. He got up to go get blood when he heard it. It broke his heart to hear her like that, all sick. He knew it would pass in a few hours but oh how he wanted to ail her sickness.

Elijah shook off the thought and wandered around. He came to a room he assumed to be Bonnie Bennett's. He heard voices from inside.

"Kol! Shut up right now or so help me-"Bonnie started.

"So help you what, Bonnie? You are powerless against me. Literally." Kol said. He was going through her stuff, while Bonnie looked angry.

"But it isn't very gentlemanly of me to harass a lady so, I must go. Have a good day Bennet." Kol said, kissing her hand lightly and trying desperately not to comment on her blushing. When he saw Kol preparing to exit he flashed away, down the hall and to Rebekah's room. Rebekah's door was half way open and there was a strange sound being made. He peeked through the door and immediately felt how he assumed Katherine felt. Like barfing. His baby sister. Making out. With Stefan. He flashed to the last room he hoped would hold people worthy of conversation and went in. he saw Klaus and Caroline having tea in Klaus's study. They were talking about Katherine and Elijah.

"Brother. Ms. Forbes." Elijah greeted.

"Hello Elijah. I was just going to check on Katherine." Caroline said. She left for a minute or so before Elijah heard it he heard Katherine. Announcing her temporary (Hopefully) Departure.

PFBA

Elijah had been following Katherine. He watched her get dinner. She looked sad. She was now sitting at a bench drinking a glass of some sort of tea. He watched her sigh, sadly. So she really was safe. She was safe, but she wasn't happy. He could tell that on the inside this whole child thing was eating her up. Though he didn't know why he still wanted to help her. He then saw a few people surrounding her.

"Hey look! It's Katerina Petrova. Perfect leverage." One of the night walkers said.

"Yay! We can finally get our day light rings!" A girl in the group squealed. Katherine just laughed.

"Go home, pipsqueaks. You couldn't take me in a fight even if you have grenades and 100 more soldiers." Katherine taunted. They looked offended. But charged for Katherine. They ran at a human pace. Katherine went to flash but looked confused. Why couldn't she flash? They charged at her and took her down. They were holding her down and about to tie her up when a wind blew and one of the vampires mysteriously disappeared. The others quickly put chloroform in Katherine, making her faint. She tried to stay conscious. She looked up, pushing through the inevitable slumber. She saw Elijah, looking at her with loving, pitying, I-told-you-so eyes. She heard him sigh, before she felt him picking her up gently, quickly. She gasped at the sudden foreign yet unforgotten contact and tried to say his name. It came out more as a fading thought, but she knew he knew what she was thinking and saying.

PFBA

Katherine woke up the next morning. She groaned loudly. She was in the clothes from the night before. She wasn't under the covers; she was placed neatly across the covers. Elijah was at her side in an instant before she could even think about processing her thoughts.

"Katerina. I told you not to go out last night." Elijah said, fixing her with a pointed look.

"Yes, yes and I would have been safe if my vampire abilities hadn't spaced!" Katherine argued, fixing him with her signature pout.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"That's what I thought! I went to go flash towards them and use my super strength to rip their pathetic excuses for a heart out of their chest cavities and nothing happened!" Katherine ranted.

"Are you positive you did it correctly?" Elijah asked.

"Oh no, I've only been at it for 500 years but no, I still have yet to master my abilities. Of course I did it right Sherlock!" Katherine said angrily and sarcastically.

"Just asked, Katerina." Elijah defended himself. Katherine looked a bit more relaxed and nodded quietly.

"I know. Thank you, Elijah. For rescuing me. Though I don't like being the damsel in distress, still thank you." Katherine said, looking down. Elijah kissed her hair, and she smiled lightly.

"You're quite welcome. Get some rest, you need it." Elijah commanded. Katherine nodded, lying back down. She heard Elijah leave her room and shut the door. She sat for a minute, just thinking. She thought about the emotions she felt when Elijah saved her. Happiness. About the emotions she got when Elijah and her kissed. Love. She hated to admit it, but she still loved Elijah. She always would.

PFBA

 **Hey! So we are getting a bit of Kalijah action. Kennet is in progression. Stebekah is totally a thing. Klaroline is working up there. Tell me what gender you want the baby! So far girl is winning but there is still time. After all, Katherine is only 2 months, three weeks and as of this chapter 4 days pregnant!**

 **Girl  
Boy  
Girl and boy  
Girl and girl  
Boy and boy  
triplets or quadruplets of some sort**

 **Those are the choices but if you want I can extend this story so she has three or four kids. Or I can add a klaroline, kennet, or Stebekah kid. Please tell me what you think and leave name ideas! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	8. Dearly Departed

Dearly Departed

Elijah sat in astonishment at his new discovery of Katherine. He knew that a vampire had never gotten pregnant before so he knew to expect unexpected side effects but this came out of the blue. Her dearly departed vampirism, as Katherine called it. He had been studying and conducting researches to try to know what the side effects would be before they came, but no one told him about this. He knew Katherine had a good chance of dying from this pregnancy, but she had a better chance of surviving. He sighed and got up. He brushed himself off with a lint roller and walked to Niklaus's study. He walked in and saw Stefan occupying a chair. Rubbing his head while Klaus sulked. They seemed to be talking of Rebekah.

"Niklaus. Stefan." Elijah greeted formally, sitting down on the chair next to Stefan.

"So, Elijah. Stefan is telling me of his…. Intimate relations with our sister. Just like in the 20's. I personally support this action fully, considering Stefan and I are on good terms and I trust him but Elijah…. what do YOU think of this?" Klaus asked, smiling brightly at Stefan and Elijah obviously in a good mood.

"I believe whatever Bekah and you believe. I'd like to see the both of you happy. You seem happy and Rebekah must be if you're allowing this. As long as Ms. Forbes keeps you from murdering her….. BFF all will be right in the world." Elijah said calmly, trying to keep cool but failing due to his curiosity.

"Stefan Salvatore, as one of my friends, and I don't have many of those so please, don't take it lightly. I will accept some of that mousse of yours as payment, I will allow you to date my baby sister but just remember if you don't treat her with the most respect you can, and if you hurt even a hair on her blonde head, no matter how annoying she is being, I will murder you and everyone you ever met or looked at." Klaus threatened in a scary voice.

"Thank you Klaus, I don't take it lightly. You will never get any of my mousse no matter how many friends you have or how good of friends we are, and I would never hurt her no matter how badly she hurts me." Stefan vowed, before nodding and leaving the room.

"I see you are having a rather…. Interesting night." Elijah said.

"Oh yes. How is the lovely Katerina?" Klaus asked.

"Ok. Vampires in the quarter attacked her. You should keep your soldiers in line better. She tried to defend herself but as it turns out while she is carrying our child she is human. I'm not sure if or when she will get her powers." Elijah said.

"My apologies brother." Klaus said, knowing how much it means to someone to be stronger, faster, and better.

"Yes. It is getting late. I must head to sleep. Farewell Niklaus." Elijah bid his brother goodbye.

PFBA

Katherine woke up that morning. She and slept on the attack, like she always did when she failed. This wasn't often so it was a foreign feeling. She got up grouchily and tried to beat the morning sickness. She managed to curl her hair and eat a Belgian waffle. She was sitting in her and Caroline's room watching TV with their group of friends. She was hoping the sickness would die down eventually. It would last another month or two, maybe three if she was unlucky. She was 11 weeks along and it lasted 16 to 20 weeks. She sighed. It was around 10:00 AM and she and been given some medicine for morning sickness. It had taken a good effect on her. The show had just ended, and seeing her paling her friends cleared out. Well, Rebekah went to get lunch with Stefan and Kol went to harass Bonnie. Caroline decided to stay so she could help Katherine out. Katherine immediately raced to the bathroom. Caroline raced along with her. When Katherine got sick over the toilet Caroline held back the urge to barf and run away, and decided to be a good friend and stay with Katherine. Katherine finished and the two did many things. They watched TV, they did nails, and they talked and had lunch. It was now 4:30. There wasn't much to be done, honestly. Caroline had gone to see Klaus, and help Rebekah choose an acceptable outfit that was hot, and expendable for Stefan. Katherine sat in her room. She was sitting on her bed, her head resting on one knee while the opposite leg hung down.

She was sad, honestly. It was all of these stinking hormones! She didn't like the situation, I mean, she was Human! A fragile, human. The one thing she had isolated herself from for centuries had become her worst nightmare. Except it wasn't a nightmare. Because she wouldn't wake up and live in the land of sunshine's and happiness. Taking a walk down rainbow road with perky Polly. She was about to go find her friends when she heard a sliding sound from under her door. She walked over there and saw a note. It looked fancy. She took he note and unwrapped it. She smiled at the familiar hand writing.

 _ **Dearest Katerina,**_

 _ **It would be an honor if you would join me in the grand hall tonight for a dinner for two. I will see you there at 6:00 pm. Until then.**_

 _ **-Elijah**_

She smiled at the simple letter. Wow. Who knew that a piece of miniscule paper would be enough to squeeze a genuine smile out of the infamous Katherine Pierce? She laughed lightly, shaking her head and walking to the closet. She needed an outfit. And fast.

PFBA

It was 5:59 pm and Katherine was making her way downstairs. The Mikealson's always dressed up, and this was no exception. Katherine wore a sensible yet stylish up-do and silver Ericdress Fantastic scoop sequins sheath floor-length evening dress. She looked glamorous as always. It was time to face him. The father of her future child. And the man who loves her. Who deep down, she knows she loves to. She got down and saw it. There was a candle and a few roses. It wasn't exactly a panty dropper but it wasn't a garbage can either. It was…. Subtly romantic ye still friendly. If there was one thing to say it was that the Mikealson's put on a show, had style and taste, and knew the phrase 'there is a time and a place for everything' like the back of their hands. She tried to hold in the grin, and she did. By covering it up with what Rebekah and Kol called her 'Katerina smile'. It wasn't innocent but it wasn't flirtatious either. No, Elijah would have to work for that.

PFBA

 **Hey! So the kalijah 'date' is next chapter! I just wasn't ready to write it yet. You can look up the dress Katherine is wearing. I did not include a link but that is what the dress is called. I was trying to choose something a bit more…. Innocent and less seductive. Kat is playing hard to get and the girl is pregnant! She's not going to be 'showing skin' and she knows that isn't the way to Elijah's heart. She has to do some Aristotle quote on love or something and he'll be kissing her feet and following her like a lost puppy. Just kidding. Elijah's not like that. Anyways! I hope you are exited. I would love…..**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT GENDER/GENDERS YOU WANT THE BABY/BABIES!**

 **Thank you. Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	9. Jack Pot

Jack Pot

PFBA

Katherine was standing at her chair, just taking in the scene. It was beautiful. Elijah watched her. He was standing and watching. She looked so beautiful. So innocent and pure. Elijah was rendered speechless, though he tried keeping a face of calmness. Katherine giggled a bit, placing her hand over her mouth. Elijah sat down, and Katherine mimicked his actions.

"So….. What's your reasoning for inviting me here…?" Katherine asked, looking around. There was something unfamiliar in her eyes Elijah barely saw. Happiness. He rarely saw it in her eyes, but lately he was seeing more and more. It was an amazing sight. She had the most beautiful genuine smile. He loved seeing her smile and hearing her laughter.

"Is it too much too just wish to see you?" Elijah asked, staring her down with warm, inviting eyes.

"No. It's not." Katherine said sweetly. A few men dressed nicely but not too nicely came in carrying trays. They set down two trays. One for Elijah and one for Katherine. They then brought out two glasses of soda.

"If I remember correctly this is your favorite. I didn't think alcoholic beverages would be the right direction so I opted for something a bit less harmful." Elijah said.

"I didn't think you paid THAT much attention." Katherine said, smiling in approval at him.

"I always pay attention to you." Elijah said. They lifted their plates and started eating. Elijah was eating grilled chicken and sautéed vegetables with a bit of lemon juice cooked into them. Katherine was eating a chicken Alfredo with a creamy, saucy cheese sauce. Her favorite. There were barely any restaurants that carried it made exactly like this. It had a few rare herbs mixed into it. It was a flavor that only a vampire could detect with their finely tunes senses.

"So….. How are you?" Elijah asked, making eye contact with her. She smiled warmly and gently.

"I'm good. Though it would be better if I could leave my bedroom without a bucket." Katherine joked. Elijah smiled and chuckled softly.

"How are you?" Katherine asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm good. I believe you will get your powers back after you give birth." Elijah said. Katherine smiled happily and nodded. They continued making small talk for the next hour or so. Elijah would compliment Katherine, and then she would giggle and blush. She loved hearing his voice, no matter what comes out of it. She loves hearing it. When they were done, he walked her to her bedroom door. Katherine cleared her throat.

"Good night, Elijah. Thanks for a nice dinner." Katherine said, looking down and blushing. Elijah was about to reply when the door opened to reveal a very excited Caroline.

"Kat! PLL is on! Hurry!" Caroline squealed running. Katherine laughed, looking down.

"Good night, Elijah." Katherine said. Before she ran in, she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran in before he could say anything. Elijah touched his cheek on the spot she kissed him. Elijah mikealson was totally whipped.

PFBA

Katherine, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Rebekah and Kol were on their way out the next morning. Luckily for Katherine morning sickness was starting to die down. She was able to leave her room that morning with only barfing a bit. She was dressed in a sexy bow drawstrings short loose half sleeve chiffon shirt, with the bottom tucked into her forever 21 women's camel faux suede mini skirt to make the shirt puff in the middle, covering her stomach. She also had a pair of walk on air cut-out lace-up black heels. Her hair was, as always curls to perfection and she was waiting for her friends to come down. Elijah was talking at the table talking normally with Klaus when she walked in. his eyes lit up and Klaus held back a smirk. Seeing his brother speechless Klaus decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Katerina, lovely seeing you here. Going out I see?" He asked. She smiled, taking Caroline's advice to kill him with kindness.

"Yes, actually me, Care, Bon, Steffy, Bekah, and Kol are going out to lunch at Rousseau's. I hear the gumbo is to die for! And before you two go saying 'it's not safe!' I'm going with two originals, a Bennet witch, and two vampires. I'm pretty sure no one's going to be brave enough to try anything." Katherine said, mimicking their voices.

"I was just going to say to have fun." Elijah said, looking at her with love.

"Thank you, Elijah." Katherine said. It was perfect timing that the others came down, ready to go.

"You ready Kat?" Care asked, perky as ever.

"Sure, bye guys, see you in a little while." Kat said, waving goodbye to the older Mikealson's. The friends walked out the door and made their way to the famous restaurant.

"So Kat… how was your date with Elijah last night?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"Hmmm….. Nothing short of amazing!" Katherine said. Kol, Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine squealed at this. Bonnie and Stefan covered their ears quickly. They had gotten used to this.

"God, he was so hot in his suit and he chose all of my favorite meals! I didn't even think he paid attention to that stuff!" Katherine commented.

"Oh, Kat. You've got to learn. My brother loves details. And especially on your dates everything has to be perfect. If he didn't remember I have faith he would build a time machine to find out." Kol said excitedly with his head raised.

"He is just so sexy! After dinner he walked me to his door and I kissed him on the cheek! It was so simple and yet my lips are STILL on fire!" Katherine whined.

"Oh, no! Do not use THAT description for my brothers!" Rebekah said, making a barfing motion.

"So where exactly do you stand. Friends don't go on romantic candle lit dinners, they aren't in love with each other, they don't have kids together, and they don't want more than a cheek kiss!" Caroline laughed.

"Yah…. Maybe it's time to find out where you stand." Bonnie added.

"I'm sure Elijah would LOVE to get out of acquaintance zone." Stefan said.

"Yah…. Let's just eat first though." Katherine said nervously. She knew the conversation when she saw it. But she didn't want to have it.

PFBA

 **So there is the next chapter. I had to force myself to write this. I have barely written a word of… well…. anything! So I hope for real that you review and tell me what you think. They inspire me so you have a better chance of getting more words then this. Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	10. Where We Stand

Where We Stand

PFBA

Caroline walked down the halls of the mikealson mansion. She was heading to the kitchen to get a blood bag. It was around 9:00 pm so no one was asleep yet. She walked into the kitchen but stopped in her tracks. There sat Klaus, drinking a glass of what looked like scotch and looking deep in though. Caroline walked in and silently got out a glass and a blood bag. When she did this, making a bit of noise, Klaus's head shot up and searched the area before he sighed and continued looking down.

"Caroline, love how are you?" Klaus asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Caroline asked, trying to be cordial.

"Fine. How was your lunch date with Katerina?" he asked curiously.

"Fine. But….. If I tell you a secret…. Like BIG secret you promise not to tell anyone I told you? ESSPECIALLY not Kat and Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"Depends on the secret." Klaus said. Caroline gave him a look of annoyance, biting her lip. He sighed dramatically.

"You have my word I won't tell anyone you told me." Klaus said in annoyance. Caroline sighed and smiled at him.

"Alright, so like…. At lunch Kat told Stef, Bon, Bekah, Kol and I about her evening with Elijah last night! She was talking about how subtly romantic he was, remembering every detail about her and all her favorite things! It was super adorable! Then she was talking about how that night when he walked her to her bedroom door like a gentleman she kissed him! She said, and I quote 'her lips are still burning!' she totally has the hot's for Elijah but the problem is everyone knows she's too proud to admit it to him! So we were all like 'Kat, OMG you seriously need to have the talk of where you stand with Elijah!' and she agrees she does but we know she never will! So pretty much it's up to us to make kalijah blossom and bloom! But Kat is totally resisting!" Carline whined, completely oblivious to the fact that Elijah was listening in on their conversation.

"Caroline, I think you should allow Katerina and Elijah to figure it out on their own-"Klaus tried but was cut off.

"NO! You do not UNDERSTAND! That is moving way to slow and without mystic falls and its Delena and Stelena drama I have to watch TV! Real TV! Do you know how long it's been since I had to watch a TV drama to get my fill of drama for the day? Literally not since I was human. Kalijah is like a boulder with a LOT of mass. It's hard to get moving. But once you dig the hole downwards and give it a push it'll never stop and it'll probably be really fast and exciting. So therefore we need to give them a push. Just a little push and they will be on their way!" Caroline said.

"Okay but, one question?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded at him, motion for him to shoot.

"What in god's name are a Stelena, Delena, and Kalijah?" Klaus asked.

"It's their ship names! Like… relationship. You know, like the ones you want to sail off into the sunset. Kalijah is Katherine and Elijah. Delena is Damon and Elena. Stelena is Stefan and Elena. Oh but those only scratch the tip! There's Klatherine. That's you and Katherine. Because you two were enemies and there were a few people on my tumblr page I made who shipped you two strongly! Then there's Stebekah. That's Stefan and Rebekah. Mabekah. Matt and Bekah. Kennet. That's Kol and Bonnie BENNET. Then there's also a few people who shipped Kat and Kol because they are super similar and all. Then there's Kololine. That's me and Kol I don't see it but people thought if you were interested, those who thought Kol was a lot like you and all, well they thought it would be the same effect but I don't see it. There's Steroline, Stefan and me, Daroline, Damon and me, Datherine, Damon and Katherine, Steferine, Stefan and Katherine, Bamon is Bonnie and Damon, Klaroline is you and me, Maroline is me and Matt, Forbeswood is me and Tyler, Melena is Matt and Elena. Elejah is Elena and Elijah. Everyone thought they would get together because he was so nice and made all those deals with her. I could go on, just let me look on my tumblr page!" Caroline said, pulling out her phone. Klaus held a hand up for her to stop.

"I understand the concept, love. We'll get to work on operation….. S.S Kalijah tomorrow, goodnight, love." Klaus said standing up to leave. Caroline smiled at him before getting up and leaving herself. She had just explained ships to the original hybrid. She couldn't wait to tell Bekah!

PFBA

Elijah had heard everything the past night. H had slept on it and thought on it. But how did he know that his brother's bubbly blonde wasn't lying? He didn't, he supposed, but somehow he knew that she was actually trying to help. So with every good intention of doing well he walked up to Katherine's room around lunch time the next day and knocked on the door. Her morning sickness had died down, even though she wasn't very far along, she only had it for a few weeks. He waited patiently until she opened the door, dressed in a blue flowy x-back top by Venus. She also had on a pair of skinny jeans and GUESS black leather heels. Her hair was curled to perfection, not a strand out of place.

"Elijah… how can I help you?" Katherine asked, stepping out of the bed room and into the hallway.

"I was wondering if I may take you out to lunch today." Elijah asked nervously, finally looking up and meeting her yes. Katherine smirked at him and nodded.

"Sure, let me just grab my bag." Katherine said. It was already around 12:30 and she usually ate earlier. She came back out with a black bag. Elijah offered her his arm and she gladly took it. The two walked down stairs and out the door to Elijah's car. Elijah, ever the gentlemen, opened the door for her. She smiled and mumbled a thank you, getting in and buckling herself in.

"So where are we going today?" Katherine asked him, after a few moments of unbearable awkward silence.

"It's a surprise." Elijah said, smiling. Katherine laughed, looking around.

"Well. Luckily for you I don't feel like prying it out of you so the surprise may stay intact." Katherine said, smiling brightly at him. Elijah chuckled for a second before returning to his driving. The two fell into a comfortable silence before finally reaching a classy looking restaurant. It was a place Katherine had wanted to check out, and it looked even better in person than it did in the pictures. Katherine wondered what the date would hold. Was this even a date? She hoped she could put THAT off for longer to, but somehow she knew that talk would come sooner rather than later.

PFBA

 **Hey! I'm sorry for doing this twice but I just prefer the dates to have their own special chapter. I know there wasn't much Kalijah but I feel like Elijah knowing Kat wanted to have that talk and knowing that she felt that way would be a good thing. And Caroline as a human was always Lucy loose lips. So that's where that crazy idea came from. I honestly couldn't figure out what to do with a klaroline conversation so I just did that. Your probably thinking 'WHAT WAS RUNNING THROUGH THIS GIRL'S HEAD!?' when you read that. Yes. Well I can safely say I don't know either. Katherine is 3 months pregnant now. I'm sorry for taking it so slowly but I will try to make a jump once I get kalijah together. I promise it will speed up after that. Thank you for all of your support! Please review! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	11. Awkward Moments Rising

Awkward Moments Rising

PFBA

Katherine looked at Elijah as the two ate. The only thing on her mind was Caroline and her friend's words. She didn't want to have that talk, but she knew if she didn't get it over with she would regret it. She finally decided she would compromise with herself. She would ask him after lunch. That way she could enjoy lunch for the time being. And at least she would get to eat lunch without having her heart broken. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"So…. How about that weather?" Katherine asked after a few more moments of unbearable silence.

"So you are attempting to make small talk?" Elijah asked playfully.

"Well I don't see you talking any time soon so I took it upon myself to fix that." Katherine shrugged.

"Alright. Well as we just saw the weather is rather rainy with quite a bit of humidity." Elijah said. Katherine looked pleased and continued eating.

"Well…. How are you doing today?" Katherine asked. Elijah looked up and looked her in the eyes.

"Fine." He answered. The two sat in silence, with the exception of Katherine's lame attempts at small talk. Finally Katherine finished. She sat up straight and smiled at him, waiting for him to finish. He finished a few moments after her and paid the bill. The two were walking back to their car when Katherine finally spoke up.

"Elijah… where do we stand?" She asked completely out of the blue. Elijah stopped dead in his tracks. He knew she would ask soon but he certainly hadn't been expecting it to be THIS soon… he cleared his throat, trying to find words.

"We stand wherever you want us to stand…. Where do YOU want us to stand?" Elijah asked, trying to hide his awkwardness and nervousness being a mask of his elderly, wise way of speaking.

"I don't know." Katherine said, letting her guard down. Elijah hated seeing her like this. So vulnerable. So nervous. In a brisk movement he walked up to her and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss like what she had given earlier, no it was…. Deeper. More meaningful. It had a certain passion in it…. Elijah broke the kiss once he noticed she needed air. He looked her in the eye, still cupping her face.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked her. Katherine smiled, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again. She smiled. She really did love him. She couldn't deny it, and even if she did it was the one lie that no matter how good her argument was, you could always see through.

PFBA

Caroline was pacing around the room nervously, biting her lip. She was in the living room with Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Bonnie, and Stefan. Kol was flirting with Bonnie, making her blush. Stefan and Rebekah were being a couple, holding hands and flirting. Above all everyone was trying to get her to sit down.

"Caroline, love if you keep pacing like that you'll raise your blood pressure. You raising my blood pressure by making me just watch you!" Klaus clamed. Caroline laughed sarcastically.

"Vampires don't get raised blood pressure genius." Caroline reminded him.

"And besides! What if at their lunch Kat doesn't talk to him and then they never get together and then everything will be awful!" Caroline said, having a mini panic attack.

"Or what if Kat does talk to him but he rejects her and then she's going to run away and then kalijah baby will never know the lijah part of kalijah!" Caroline said, still freaking out. Klaus got tired of her ranting and eventually just pulled her onto his lap.

"Caroline! It will be fine!" Klaus said to Caroline, who was frozen in place. She eventually got up after she found her legs again and started naming off things that could, and according to her will go wrong. The entire group turned their attention to the door when they heard it open and slam closed. They heard heavy breathing to, so they were a bit confused.

"What's that?" Caroline whispered, as not to let whoever it was of their presence.

"Well we have to see don't we love?" Klaus whispered back. The others snuck behind Klaus and Caroline, until they saw Katherine and Elijah making out in the hallway, obviously trying to get up the stairs.

"IT'S HAPPENING EVERYONE! KALIJAH IS A THING! REPEAT! KALIJAH IS A THING!" Caroline yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YAY!" Rebekah and Kol screamed. The three started doing a happy dance.

"All Hail kalijah!" Caroline sang.

"All hail kalijah!" Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, and Bonnie echoed. Katherine and Elijah had broken apart and Elijah, Katherine, and Klaus were staring at the friends in confusion.

"What in god's name is a kalijah?" Elijah asked, somewhat horrified.

"Kalijah isn't a what, it's a who. You two are kalijah. Katherine and Elijah. A ship is like a relationship that you really like. Like an OTP. An OTP is your one true pairing. As in one of your favorite ships." Klaus explained quietly. Rebekah and Kol slowed down and looked at Klaus.

"How would YOU know?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, Bex I forgot to tell you all the good news. I explained to Klaus what shipping was!" Caroline squealed. Katherine looked impressed, and clapped along with the others.

"Alright. Well congrats Kat and Elijah. Have fun." Caroline said casually walking off with the others in tow.

PFBA

 **Hey! So that was chapter 11! What do you think? Finally found a way to put Kalijah together so…. I wasn't sure how that was going to play out but…. So let me know what you think! I SERIOUSLY need some name ideas for the Kalijah baby so please let me know if you have any ideas…. What gender do you want? So far most of you want them to have a girl and I have to say I'm with you ;) but there is still plenty of time for the ones who want boys to win!** **. Let me know what you think! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	12. The Monster in My Head

The Monster in My Head

PFBA

 _(4 months later)_

 _Katherine sat in a room. It was hideous. It was as if she were in a dungeon. She was seated on a cold stone table. She didn't know what was going on. She was screaming, crying. There were people surrounding her. The NOLA witches. She saw Elijah flash in. He gripped the hearts of a few witches, killing them, but was held back by a few vampires. Katherine couldn't make out who they were. One thing she remembered. Blood. Tears. Sadness. She remembers holding her baby. HER baby. The little thing. Next thing she knew was a sharp pain and darkness. When she woke up, Elijah was hugging Rebekah, trying to keep her together, while he broke. Caroline was crying silently while Klaus held onto her. Bonnie and Kol had become a comfort pair. Elijah handed Rebekah off to Stefan and hugged her._

" _My baby? Where's my baby?" Katherine asked. Elijah shook his head silently, allowing her to break down in his arms. One face she remembers. Esther. Katherine heard her name being called, and she felt like she was being shaken._

"Katherine! Katherine! Katerina! Wake up!" Elijah said softly.

"What? What happened?" Katherine asked, on full alert.

"You were dreaming, it was a dream my love, Shh." Elijah said. He cradled her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elijah asked. He hadn't heard much of what she was saying, exactly. He just heard her grunting, and he grew worried.

"No." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Let's get back to sleep." She said. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her in a comforting gesture. The entire night she couldn't shake the feeling of dread, and she was as frightened as she could get.

PFBA

Katherine woke up to the smell of pancakes. She loved pancakes. She got dressed and did her makeup as fast as possible. She then touched up her curls before heading to the smell of pancakes. She saw Elijah wearing an apron, but Kol doing all the actual cooking. Elijah was cutting up fruit. Katherine sat, trying and failing to hide her eagerness to eat. Katherine was served a plate of food, and waited politely as Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah, Klaus, and then finally Elijah and Kol were served and began eating. It was silent mostly, before Caroline spoke.

"Uggg! Why can't you just find out what gender it is?" Caroline whined.

"Caroline! That's cheating!" Katherine said.

"But what if it's like… quadruplets?! Or quintuplets?!" Caroline asked.

"Well we won't know. I've asked that we all decide not to listen to the heartbeat! And to reinforce this Bonnie over here did some spell so that no vampires listen." Katherine smirked.

"You're really enjoying this." Caroline said angrily. Katherine smirked, about to reply wittily but the doorbell rang.

"I will attend to that." Elijah said.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked. The rest of the household went to the door and saw a blonde girl. She had long blonde hair and was in her teens.

"Please, let me in! You need my help!" She said. She had a voice like Elijah's.

"Why would we need your help? We don't even know who you are?" Klaus spat, ready to close the door in her face.

"I'm Freya Mikealson. Your sister from 1,000 years ago. I have seen the future. And that child needs my help." Freya said. Something about her presence made Klaus let her in, but only so she could explain herself.

"My name is Freya Mikealson. Our families first born are always in danger. It's why I was taken, and mother made up the story that I was simply dead. When mother and father wanted children, mother had been barren. She couldn't have children. She had my aunt Dahlia do a spell so that she could have children. In exchange Esther gave the first born of every Mikealson generation." Freya said.

"Why? How are you not dead?" Klaus asked.

"The first born of every Mikealson generation is powerful. So powerful that they can barely control their own powers. Dahlia went through it alone, and claimed she merely wanted to help. After time I knew the truth. She linked me to her, so she could continuously draw from my magic. The spell was an immortality spell. I couldn't kill myself, no. But every year I went to sleep for 100 years, giving my magic time to build up. If Dahlia does this she WILL be the most powerful. No one will be able to stop her. Esther doesn't want that. The second your child is born Esther will kill it. Therefore making it useless to Dahlia." Freya said sadly.

"How do we kill Dahlia?" Rebekah asked.

"There's only one way. The soil of her homeland. Viking ash and the blood of the witch who broke her heart. Me." Freya said, facing them now.

"Bind that to a dagger and your child may live." She finished.

"Why have you not appeared before?" Kol asked skeptically.

"200 years ago you held a Christmas party here. I was there. I couldn't tell you who I was; if I did Dahlia would put you in danger." Freya said, now begging. Klaus looked ready to push him out the door, but Caroline gave him a pointed look.

"Do you want us to trust you?" Caroline asked the Mikealson. Freya's eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly.

"Let Klaus and Elijah into your head. They can make sure your intentions are to keep Kats kid safe. If you hold back we know your hiding something." Caroline proposed. Freya looked shocked.

"If that's what it takes for you to trust me." Freya gulped, almost nervous. Elijah went up first, grabbing her wrist and allowing the magic to flow through him. He knew the truth.

"She's telling the truth." He claimed eyeing her.

"Welcome to the family, sister." Kol said, smirking. Of course they still didn't trust her, trust had to be earned, especially with the Mikealson's, but they knew someone else was helping them to protect the child. Katherine gulped, smiling. She still didn't know what to do about the dream. She didn't know how she saw what she did, considering it was the inevitable future.

PFBA

 **Hey! I know it's been months since I wrote! Writers block…. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was short. This story is finally gaining some body. Also, should I do three girls, three boys, two girls, a boy and girl, two boys, a boy, or a girl? Or like a boy and two girls or a girl and two boys? I don't know. Depending on which I choose depends on where the story goes. Literally the gender shapes the story. Let me know your thoughts! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYYYYYY!**

 **Love -S**


End file.
